


A-Positive

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Nyx’s blood is right.





	A-Positive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfLions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/gifts).

> A/N: Fill for MistressofLions’s “Regis/Nyx with vampire!Regis having to feed off Nyx” request on [my Dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He enters the throne room at a brisk pace, chin deliberately held high and hands folding behind his back. He draws to attention just before the twisting stairs that lead up to the throne. The enormous hall is empty, the councilors gone, and starlight streams down through the towering windows. It’s late enough that Nyx should be home in bed, but he could never ignore a royal summons no matter what the time. The fact that it is at such an unusual hour gives him some hint as to why he’s even there. He tries not to jump to conclusions. He doesn’t want to get himself excited over a treat that will never come. He can feel his skin prickling with anticipation nonetheless.

The king is sitting in his throne. Though his responsibilities have aged him past his years, he’s still a handsome man, striking and undeniable. The grace with which he rises from his chair only makes him more attractive. Nyx’s eyes follow every little movement as the king slowly descends the steps. He comes close enough that Noctis can see the red hue of his eyes—a sign that he hasn’t been sated in too long. Nyx draws on that power: he knows what it looks like. When the king opens his mouth, Nyx gets a quick glimmer of pointed fangs, and that has Nyx’s breath hitching. 

Regis’ low voice rumbles through the empty hall: “Nyx Ulric. I have heard that you volunteered for testing, and your blood has proven compatible.”

Nyx grits out, “Yes, Your Majesty.” Regis’ irises wash a darker crimson. It’s mesmerizing to watch. He doesn’t have to say what that test meant, because Nyx knows. It known to all the glaives. They serve their king in _any_ way they can.

Nyx has been given a new chance. Regis states, “I will not force this upon you. It is not a _duty_ of the glaives.” No—Nyx thinks of it more as an honour. “If you do this willingly, I will be grateful, but if you have no wish to, you will not be penalized.”

He’d never forgive himself if he squandered such an opportunity. Nyx nods to show he understands but promises, “I’m glad to have been chosen. I offered myself freely to you, and I meant that.”

“Your fealty, yes. _Not_ your body.”

“Then I offer that now.”

Regis lifts his chin, eyes gazing down at Nyx, skimming along his broad figure. He knows he’s standing rigidly, muscles tense, but can’t help it. Under his king’s wandering eyes, he unfastens the jacket of his uniform. He draws it open, then parts his collar, pulling it down as far as he can to display his throat. He bears it to his king and continues, voice a tad husky, “If you want me, I’m happy to oblige.”

Regis simply looks at Nyx for a long moment before murmuring, “I very much desire you.”

Nyx swallows thickly. He’d been trying not to imagine it before, because he never wanted to get hooked on a fantasy that couldn’t come true, but this is the stuff of his sick daydreams. It’s hard to get him going. In so many ways, he feels dead to the world. But King Regis has always managed to stir him, and the thought of offering more than service—offering his very _lifeblood_—is so grotesquely appealing. He loves the hungry ferocity that Regis shows him. He wants to feel that bruising into him—he thinks that might be the one thing that will make him feel _alive_ again.

In a sudden heartbeat, Regis crosses the space between them. His jaw opens wide, mouth descending on Nyx’s neck, sharp teeth ghosting across his flesh, but the bite itself is gentle. Regis sinks in slowly, and the short sting isn’t anywhere near as painful as Nyx once dreamed of. It feels as good as it does bad. A strange pleasure eats away at the pain, even the soreness of having to tilt back so far. Regis’ entire body flattens against him, and strong arms pull him into a crushing embrace. Nyx’s nerve endings all go off like fireworks over every small sensation. 

He feels his blood drain out of him. He hears Regis gulp it up. The audible swallowing makes his own stomach clench. But it’s over far too soon—Regis pulls out with a sticky smack. 

He steps away and touches his lips, no longer holding Nyx up. He’s left no remnants—no splotches or splatters to tell what happened. Nyx had half expected his lips to be bloodstained.

Nyx tentatively feels his own neck and is surprised that he can’t feel any holes. They must have already healed over. Regis slowly lowers his hand and murmurs, pupils dilated, “You are delicious.”

Nyx’s cheeks warm. He toys with saying ‘_thanks_’ but instead grunts, “I can handle a lot more than that.”

Regis frowns but is clearly considering it. His eyes pierce into Nyx’s being as sharply as his fangs did. Nyx stands tall under his king’s inspection. 

Finally, Regis softly says, “Not here.” He offers his hand to Nyx, who takes it without question. Then Regis guides Nyx off to his private chambers, where a long-term ritual begins.


End file.
